percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
TCS: Chapter Two
Two: The Alien Aliiance The continual pounding of metal against metal strained in his ears, though he didn't mind. Thick glasses covered those slightly crooked eyes as he worked, turning to the solitude of his thoughts. The iron wasn't even nearly at the consistency he wished, though he had been pounding and welding for over an hour. These weapons take time, he thought, and this weapon was as delicate as a flower. Though this was the third forge he had worked in, it wasn't nearly one that he wanted to create in. It wasn't even on the list, as far as he knew. Camp Half Blood meant relatively nothing to Hephaestus, and no sooner would he place a forge where he had no care. This was a beautiful place though, small as it was. The complete underside of the cabin had been crafted into a very refined though small forge with average fires but wonderful craftsmen. Damian knew he wasn't by far the best of the best; there was Malcom, Annita; so many other artists he didn't even care to name. Most of them, the demigods at least, may have begun their craftsmenship in the very seat he worked in, hunching over his delicate metalwork. The iron had begun to loosen as Damian's thoughts fluttered helplessly, lost in the world of his creations. It wasn't until someone hit him smack in the back of the head that the world came into focus. "Hey what was that for?" Damian bellowed, jumping back to face his attacker. He turned to see the little blondie Mila standing behind him, rolling her eyes. "Sorry Damian, but you weren't exactly coherent." She stated, looking partly amused. He struggled to choke on a growl as it came to his lips and ran a calloused hand through his coppery hair. Gingerly putting down the iron and setting it closer to the flames, he then noticed the girl beside Mila. This one was dark haired and pale skinned, tall and lean; the opposite of the smaller and blonde Mila. She was staring at him with an expression of curiosity, pursing her lips as she did. "Who's this?" He asked, trying to get the anger out of his voice. New people meant a chance for a friend, and he hadn't had many of those lately. His brothers and sisters weren't exactly "social butterflies" though he wasn't as solitary as them by far. The next he knew Mila was snapping her prim little fingers in his surprised face. "Hello? Any brain in there? This is Lucya Nevel, and Lucya, this is Damian Ranwood. Now I suggest you go with her to The Big House, okay Damian?" Her tone was brusque and a bit rude, but he waved it off. Instead he held out his hand to silence her, then held out the other toward Lucya. "Hey, nice to meet you. Can I call you Lucy?" His voice grew deeper as he talked to her, trying to sound charming. It didn't really work, but he could see a bit of amusement grow in her eyes. "Yea, I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you Damian." She took his hand and grasped it a bit too tightly and they shook hands awkwardly before removing themselves from one another's touch. "Alright, see you two later!" Mila piped up and began to exit the forge, reaching the standardized ladder marked "Exit Only". "Uh... Damian, so.. are we going to go to The Big House or what?" Lucy's gentle voice reached his ears, and he laughed lightly. "Oh... uh.. sure." Category:TCS Category:Chapter Page